


Le Retour

by Aleanne



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleanne/pseuds/Aleanne
Summary: L'homme, à contre-courant de la foule, nourrissait un but et n'en démordait pas : aujourd'hui il retrouverait ses amis, peu importe ce que pourrait lui dicter ses doutes.





	Le Retour

L’homme pressait le pas, espérant encore vainement arriver à l’heure.  Il allait bientôt faire nuit et pourtant les rues ne désengorgeaient point. De tous points, traversaient les badauds. A la vue des néons qui auréolaient la devanture des magasins il se sentait comme happé néanmoins sa course prenant le dessus il arracha son regard et se lança de nouveau dans la masse.

Voilà quelques secondes déjà qu’il piétinait en bas de l’immeuble et, si cette visite ne lui tenait pas tant à cœur il aurait déjà regagné la chaleur familière de son modeste appartement. Ses amis, bien qu’avertis de sa présence du fait de l’insistance, caractéristique, que l’acharné imposait sur la sonnette ne daignaient guère vouloir le faire rentrer. Une voix enfin le fit renaître de l’apathie dans laquelle il était tombé : « Alex, c’est bon je t’ouvre. Désolé pour l’attente, les garçons se sont découverts un sens de l’humour des plus poussés aujourd’hui. Enfin… j’espère que tu n’as pas trop congelé. Enfin, dans tous les cas on a le chauffage ici,… bon je crois que je te retiens trop. Ah ah ! Allez vite remonte nous rejoindre et la prochaine fois tâche de ne point autant tarder, je n’ose imaginer ce qu’ils te feront la prochaine fois ! ».

Le trajet dans les escaliers ne parut que d’une milliseconde. Il voyait déjà la porte.

On ouvrit la porte, sa chaleureuse amie se dessina dans l’encadrement, Alexander ne put alors retenir son sourire. Leur contemplation s’abrégea lorsqu’une silhouette bondit de l’ouverture, faisant s’ouvrir d’un grand coup la porte et s’envoler un instant l’attrape-rêve accroché à celle-ci. La petite sœur de son amie, Peggy, accourait pour se jeter dans ses bras. Hilare et enfouissant son visage dans le cou d’Alexander elle s’exclama : « Idiot ! Tu nous abandonnes pour ensuite revenir en retard ! Pfff… Quel âne tu fais. Rahhh, ta bêtise chronique nous a manqué, tu sais ? ». Pleinement radieux et après un dernier regard à la sœur il répondit en resserrant de lui-même son étreinte : « Toi tu ne m’as pas manqué un seul instant gamine. ». L’air offusqué de la cadette et le rire mélodieux de son complice, satisfit à son tour Eliza qui repartit d’une marche tranquille rejoindre les autres, l’esprit réconforté de voir que l’éloignement momentané n’avait rien affecté.

Après s’être rassasiés de leurs chamailleries, les deux compères s’avancèrent dans l’antre de leurs amis : un temps avant de les retrouver, chose qu’il espérait avec impatience depuis longtemps, l’homme dégaina son téléphone qui affichait une notification. Peggy dos à lui finit alors de clore l’entrée, le temps pour elle de se retourner, sa réponse déjà partait et le téléphone se nichait de nouveau dans sa poche. Peggy rencontra alors son visage et d’un clin d’oeil l’enjoignit à la suivre.

Ça y est, il était rentré à la maison.


End file.
